.Amber
Amber is a Alternative version of Jake And Also a Universal Guardian.usually he destroy time goblins,evil zombie-like goblins that create Havoc in time Amber can make copies of people except already deceased people. Amber is kind and purehearted and calm at certain moments. Amber is often associated with Haven,Blaze and Gl!tch.His Archnemesis Is Corrupted Jake/The Competitor. Amber can create, shape and manipulate astral energy, Reality Warping,Universal Manipulation, he uses paintbombs. Amber can create space rocks (asteroids, comets and meteors) of various compositions and sizes with the level of detail and destructive capacity depending on mastery of this ability.Amber is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. Space-time serves as the boundary of existence, separating different realities and timelines and keeping them flowing properly; distorting this boundary can cause devastating effects, causing timelines to become fluid, even destroying all the world. Amber can utilize space-time distortions in order to inflict damage to the target occupying within the said space. Because it affects the very fabrics of reality in which the target exists in, it bypasses any and all physical defenses, and as such, cannot be blocked by conventional means. Also, since most attacks appear at the target location instantaneously. Amber can open a hole in the universe connecting two non-adjacent locations. This may be done in a very neat manner, such as connecting two doorways in the universe, or it may be done very sloppily like breaking a rift in the space-time continuum. Amber can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, elements, the environment, or by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole.Amber is aware of anything that affects Him on a universal scale including threats, anything that would affect Him or Anyone in any way. Armber can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect he desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortices, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness.Amber can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. he can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. Amber can heal Himself or others using cosmic energy/forces Amber can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. Energy can be transformed (converted) among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the (total) energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy.Amber can create/generate, shape and manipulate paint, both the physical substance and paintings, including entering and manipulating them.Amber is capable of drawing anything and bringing it to life except dead people